


A Princess Is Born

by smugden



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Kol! It's Hayley...she's in labour. The child will be here soon!" Elijah smiled softly, jumping when another curse almost shook their home."Our niece will be here soon, brother!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess Is Born

" **AAHHHHH!"**

Kol's brown eyes snapped open as a scream echoed throughout the Mikaelson home. It echoed in his ears for a moment, making him wince, and he sat up straight, sheets pooling at his waist as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He listened for it again, but after a few moments, only quiet was his response. He glanced at the window then at the alarm clock next to his bed and noticed that it was barely six in the morning, and he released a yawn, rolling his eyes. Just as the screams stopped, silence fell upon the home once more, and Kol yawned once again, falling back into his bed. Head bouncing off the pillow, he cursed loudly, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache come on, due to his drinking at the bar the night before. He didn't remember returning to his home, but shrugged, it hadn't been the first time it had happened.

_Ah, silence. Time to return to the dream of the lovely blonde I tasted last night. Her sweet, warm blood running down my thr-_

" **AAHHHHH!"**

Kol, who had been seconds away to falling back into his slumber, snarled. He grabbed the pillow next to him and threw it across the room."Some people who have  _sensitive hearing_  are trying to get their  _sixteen_  hours!" He yelled.

" **AAHHHHH!"**

_Hayley. Bloody wolves up at all hours in the night._

"Take your  _kinky_  games somewhere else, she-wolf! I need my sleep!"

Glaring at his door, Kol waited for a few seconds to hear another sound, but it went silent once more. He smirked, happy that he got his way before he lay back down in the bed.

_Kol Mikaelson wins again._

Burying his head in his pillow, Kol smiled contently, letting out a happy sigh as he closed his eyes. But, like before, he got less that five minutes of silence, because just as he was about to fall back into his dreams of bloodshed, Kol was disturbed. His door was kicked open so hard that it was as surprise that it was still on it's hinges. The darkness that had once surrounded him in comfort was ripped away when the lights were switched on and Kol let out a long groan.

"KOL, come quick!" Elijah, who had burst into the room, demanded.

"What's an Original got to do to get some bloody sleep around here?!"

Kol sat up, flinching at the beaming sunlight from his lights. Slowly, he opened his eyes, getting used to the new-found brightness in his room, and his brown orbs widened when they landed on his elder brother. His usual smartly dressed brother was still wearing his smart suit, but now it had claw marks in it, and they looked deep. His white crisp dress shirt was stained red and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was dishevelled, and his face was pale, as if he had seen something horrific. Kol smirked. His brother only looked like this when he had been in a fight. Anger gone, he quickly forgave Elijah at the thought of bloodshed.

Kol sat up straight, eyes widened in interest."Has there been an attack? You didn't keep them all to yourself, did you, brother?"

"No, Kol! It's Hayley...she's in labour. The child will be here soon!"

"What did you say?"

Elijah smiled softly, jumping when another curse almost shook their home."Our niece will be here soon, brother!"

Without another word, Elijah flashed from the room. Kol's smile dropped from his face as he processed the words. Hayley was about to have his niece. His niece was going to be apart of the world soon. Kol quickly snapped out of his thoughts and he jumped out of the bed, quickly dressing before he ran, somehow forgetting his vampire abilities, from his bedroom, following the screams. He passed vampires on his way, shoving some that got in his path, just as shocked as he was.

"I'm coming! Don't start without me! My niece will  _not_  be born without her favourite uncle there!"

_She's finally going to be here. After all this bloody time, i'm going to be an uncle._

He ran down another stairway, the yells getting clearer before he stopped in front of Hayley's bedroom. Kol practically kicked down Hayley's bedroom door, slamming the wood shut behind him. He covered his eyes, not wanting to see anything he wasn't supposed to and felt his way around the room until he was sure that he was in a safe spot to stand. At the left of the wolf was Rebekah, hair tied up in a loose bun, not looking like her normally fabulous self as she encouraged her friend. It was obvious by her night wear that she had been woken from her sleep too, only much earlier than him. The blonde had been doting on Hayley the last few months on her pregnancy, waking up at the slightest noise just in case her niece was born without her there. Kol, like her had been exited to see his niece be apart of the world.

When he wasn't going through books to find spells to teach his niece, he was crowding Hayley, demanding her attention so that he could speak to her baby bump after finding out that even unborn babies can still hear sounds. He wanted his name to be her first word, but was at war with Rebekah.

"That's it, love. Breathe in...and out."Rebekah whispered, her time in reading pregnancy books for the past nine months coming on good use.

"AHHH!...it hurts..."The normally composed Hayley screamed, sweat coating her forehead."...i want her out now!"

Klaus, on the right of Hayley was pacing back and forth, keeping an eye on the person delivering his child. Cora, a close witch friend of the family stood at the end of Hayley's bed, was getting ready to deliver the body. She winced each time Klaus growled, his eyes flashing whenever the mother of his child wept. He hadn't left her side since Hayley first went into labour, standing over the witch, silently threatening her if anything went wrong. That had been happening for almost three hours. Elijah had tried to calm him, but at the moment he was more occupied with the fact that Hayley had crushed his bones holding his hand. He remained calm, whispering comforting words to her, keeping an eye on his over protective brother, who was covering his nervousness with anger.

Klaus had no control and he hated it.

"It's all right. I didn't miss anything, no niece in sight, good. I haven't missed it." Kol let out a long sigh, relieved."We can start now."

"Hush, Kol." Rebekah hissed."Do something useful."

Kol childishly stuck out his tongue at the blonde. Keeping out of Klaus' sight, just in case his brother daggered him in a fit of rage, making him miss his niece being born, he joined Elijah at Hayley's side. Her hair was stuck to her cheek because of the sweat and every few seconds she cried in pain. She was normally calm and collected, nothing affected her but now it was as if she were experiencing the worst feeling in the world. Kol just shrugged, but at Elijah's glare, he backed off, hands up in surrender.

"How are you doing, darling?" He asked casually.

"What do you think? I've got a child coming out m-"

"Hey! To much information, sweets, I accidentally walked in on you and Bekah watching one of them birthing videos, remember? I had to feed on three cheerleaders to burn that image out of my mind. I do not need you to narrate the live show, thank you very much."

Hayley opened her mouth to retort, but her head tipped back suddenly, and this time, the scream she released was enough to make them all go deaf. Tears streaked down her cheeks, her expression was one of agony, and Klaus snarled, making his way to the witch. Rebekah and Kol began to bicker, the blonde telling him that he had messed up the somewhat calm atmosphere in the room. Elijah scolded them both as Klaus advanced upon the witch, about to kill her, thinking she had caused the pain.

Just then, another sound entered the room, cutting them all off...

"What the bloody hell-"

"Kol, look at what you've-"

"I will not tell you all again, Hayley needs-"

…a scream of a new born baby.

Rebekah and Kol instantly shut up, Elijah froze as well as Klaus while Hayley slumped back onto her bed. They all turned and looked at Cora, who was smiling softly. The screaming continued as the witch grabbed a new blanket. What she was looking at was blocked because of the blankets and Hayley's legs. They all watched, none daring to making a noise as Cora picked up the screaming bundle, the small child coming into view as she stood up. The newborn was wrapped up, making her look even smaller as the witch held her close. Her cries got louder as she held her, and Klaus' anger left his face as his eyes settled on the child. He suddenly felt possessive of the child, wanted to pull her into his arms and shield her from the eyes of outsiders.

_His child._

_His daughter._

"Wow. She's so small."Kol commented when he finally found his voice, watching carefully as Cora cradled the child. His eyes were wide, a rare sight of emotion in his brown orbs as he stared at the squirming child, as if taking his gaze off of her wasn't an option. He flashed his fangs at the witch, a dangerous edge to his voice." **Don't**  you dare drop her! She...she might break."

"She won't break, brother." Elijah told his brother.

Kol shook his head at Elijah."You  _don't_  know that. She's so small, we'll have to put GPS on her just in case. If that witch drops her, Nik and she-wolf will have to get back to  _work_."

Rebekah swatted at Kol, looking disgusted, but quickly forgot about the comment when the baby came near. Kol's brown eyes stayed on the baby as Cora gently placed the child in Hayley's waiting arms, nodding to himself when he was sure that she was safe. Elijah chuckled, amused at his brother's sudden change in behaviour, placing a hand on Kol's shoulder. Hayley's lower lip wobbled as she held her daughter for the first time, and Kol noticed that they were different tears to those she was showing earlier. They were happy ones. Klaus kept his distance, tilting his head, observing the child that was squirming in Hayley's arms. He suddenly felt out of place, not his usually confident self at all. He knew that there was to be a child soon, but this was different. She was here. He couldn't describe it. He didn't know how to act, what to do, it was different when Hayley was pregnant. As if he didn't truly believe that he was going to be a father, as if he were expecting to wake up from the dream.

Now it was real. He had a child. He had a child and that meant he was a father.

Hayley leaned down, tucking her damp hair behind her ear as she tried to control her sobs. She couldn't help it, it was as if the emotion was spilling out of her. Her daughter let out another cry, and Hayley rocked her gently, soothing the child."I know, baby girl. I know."

The child, as is knowing that she was in her mother's arms quietened down at the sound of her voice. Klaus, not realizing it, stepped closer, now at Hayley's bedside. Rebekah, eyes filled with unshed tears held Klaus' hand, knowing that he was feeling nervous, though he would never admit it. Klaus' fingers tightened around hers almost painfully but Rebekah couldn't feel it, she was too enthralled with the child. She was finally there. Rebekah had already bought more than enough clothes, teddies, and all the adorable things she laid eyes on when she found out that she was having a niece. She'd doted on Hayley on the last few months of her pregnancy, normally arguing with Kol about who was going to be holding their niece first or which name she was going to say first.

Klaus, after a few moments, spoke up, almost terrified of asking."M-May I?"

Hayley's head snapped up, frowning. He sounded scared, as if he didn't have the  _right_ to hold their child, as if she didn't trust him to hold her. Hayley smiled softly as Klaus before nodding eagerly. She didn't want to let the child go, but this wasn't just about her, this was also about the father of her child, who, without, she wouldn't have. Klaus, having had experience of holding his siblings, was cautious as he picked up the child from Hayley's lap. Cora, knowing that this was a family moment, finished cleaning up and made sure that Hayley was comfortable. She left a few moments later, not that anybody noticed, with a small smile on her face, slightly overwhelmed by the love she felt in the room.

"Why does he get to hold her? I'm her  _uncle_!" Kol yelled/whispered to Elijah, who just shook his head.

"He's her  _father_ , brother."

Kol shrugged, confused."What difference does that make? Why does that mean he gets to be first in line?"

Klaus, like Hayley, rocked the child back and forth as she let out a squeal. He stared down at her, at the small creature who was half of him. He could see that she looked like her mother, even though she was less than an hour old. Klaus frowned, almost jealous at the fact that he didn't see any of him, but he didn't say anything. Her eyes were shut, fingers in her mouth as she got used to who was holding her, feeling safe because she made no protest of whose arms she was in. Rebekah cooed down at the baby, arm intertwined with Klaus', resting against his shoulder as she had to force herself from stealing her out of Klaus' arms.

"Isn't she the most adorable child you've ever seen? She's beautiful. This one is going to be a heartbreaker, Nik." Rebekah stated, fingers gently stroking the child's cheek.

Elijah and Kol's head raised from staring at the child, and they each sent Rebekah a slight glare, something that was unusual for Elijah. Klaus stilled, narrowing his eyes, suddenly possessive and without looking away from his daughter, the hybrid king replied."That is not going to happen, sister and if you have any objection, I won't hesitate to put bars on the windows. My daughter is  _not_  dating, and that is final."

Rebekah and Hayley rolled her eyes, while Elijah and Kol nodded in agreement with the hybrid. They were already feeling protective of the child, as if she had grown sixteen years in less than an hour of being welcomed into the world. The child, as if sensing the attention she was receiving, decided at that moment to open her eyes and when she did, each person in the room, especially Klaus, let out a gasp. Her big, ocean blue eyes stared up at her father, slightly widening when she met his gaze. Klaus chuckled, shocked to finally see another pair of eyes that matched his own. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she cooed up at him, hands reaching up. Holding her carefully, Klaus' larger hand reached down, and the newborn met his index finger, tiny fingers locking tightly around his, holding onto it somewhat possessively.

Klaus beamed down at his daughter, happy just to be near her, and he whispered to her."Hey. Hey, there."

Klaus swore that she smiled up at him after hearing his voice, though he couldn't be sure, but she let out another squeal, clearly happy with the man that was holding her. For the first time in his life, he felt peaceful, just content with holding his daughter, knowing that no harm could come to her while she was in his arms. He and Hayley met eyes, and he smiled softly at her, nodding, as if saying thank you for the gift she had given him, and the wolf did the same, eyes glassed over. Neither needed words, but they both knew that they would die before anything happened to their daughter.

"What's her name?" Rebekah asked after a moment of silence, wishing she had her mobile with her.

Klaus and Hayley looked at one another again. Without their family knowing, they had been going through names, a task that usually ended with an argument. But at that moment, with their family surrounding them, the two instantly knew. In unison, the parents answered the question." _Hope_. Her name is Hope."

Elijah and Kol both nodded with a small smile while Rebekah leaned against her brother, both staring down at the child.

"Can I hold her now?"

Kol sounded like a small child who wanted to open up his presents on Christmas day, especially the one he had wanted all year. Elijah couldn't believe that this was his youngest brother, the one who was the most wild of them all. Since he had found out that his niece was going to be a hybrid witch, he had started digging up his old spell books he had used to teach other witches. Even though he was a vampire, Kol knew magic like nobody else and was planning on make his niece the best witch anyone had ever seen. But there was another side to it, something you only saw if you knew Kol inside and out. Elijah saw it. He could see the adoration in Kol's eyes whenever he looked at Hope, how protective he already was of her, and judging by the way he was acting, how much he loved her. All his life Kol had felt left out of the family, as if he were an outsider, but for the past nine months, it had been different. Hayley had invited him to feel his niece kick, told him that she seemed to know whenever he uncle was around because even in the womb, she could hear voices apparently. She had told Elijah about Kol's reaction when he felt Hope kick, and the pure emotion on his face that he couldn't hide.

Elijah understood. He felt accepted by the baby already. He just showed it in his Kol-like way.

Kol flashed over to Klaus' side, motioning for his brother to pass over the baby. Rebekah opened her mouth to object, but Elijah sent her a look, and she understood so kept her mouth shut despite her need to hold the child. Klaus, reluctant to let her go, let out a sigh. Although he had been holding Hope for more than ten minutes, it had felt like seconds to him.

"All-right, Kol. Just be gentle."

Kol looked at Klaus, wearing the most serious expression anybody had ever seen."I give you my word."

Nodding, Klaus carefully handed over the child who released a cry before settling down once more. Kol held her as gentle as he could, something that would have shocked those who had heard of him because the word 'gentle' had never been used for Kol Mikaelson. He laughed, amused, as Hope squirmed in his embrace, small fingers curling around the material of his shirt. She stared up at the new face, letting out a cooing sound as Kol shifted on his feet, the movement lulling her. Kol wore the brightest grin on his face, tilting his head as he observed Hope, who was doing the same to him.

"Hello, my darling. You sure took your time, didn't you? Just like your father, always having the need to make an entrance."

"If someone bothers you, sweetheart, tell your uncle Kol and i'll happily sort them out with my baseball bat, don't you worry." Kol whispered down to the child, the hidden meaning making Rebekah's heart melt.

In Kol-speak that translated to 'i'll always protect you'.

Elijah, also understanding what he meant, didn't have the heart to scold his brother for speaking about violence to a baby.

Klaus, Elijah, Haylah and Rebekah watched with fond eyes as Kol, now oblivious to them all, rocked Hope to sleep. Elijah placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder, silently telling his brother how proud he was of him as Rebekah sat down next to Hayley, the two woman in awe of the baby. Kol smirked down at the child who was gripping his fingers, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Welcome to the family, darling Hope."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything


End file.
